pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Lupe Hernandez
Lupe Hernandez is a Pokemon Trainer from Lumiose City, Kalos. ((page still under construction)) Appearance Lupe is a short girl of average weight. She has black-brown hair (recently dyed blonde) and olive skin and dark brown eyes. She dresses usually in red and black, and usually wears the popular fashions of whatever town she is in. Over time, she found she was starting to get slightly muscular because of the constant excercise she gets from traveling Kalos. Personality Lupe is a sweet girl, but can be very arrogant, usually when it comes to her battling skills and her looks. She can be snobbish and sarcastic, but is generally good-natured. She has a bit of an obsession with fashion, and pretty things and places, which distract her sometimes. She can be very sassy at times, especially if things don't go her way. Pokemon Lupe has four Pokemon she is currently using. : Noibat :: Noibat is Lupe's very first Pokemon, and also her weakest. Before she starter her quest, she found the injured and lost Noibat and she and her parents nursed it to health. When she tried to let Noibat go, she came back to Lupe almost immediately after, much to Lupe's annoyance. Noibat now travels with Lupe, unwilling to go inside of her Pokeball, and staying on the top of Lupe's head for the most part. : Espurr :: Espurr is the first Pokemon Lupe ever caught willingly. Before heading out into the next city (Santalune), Lupe went into the streets of Lumiose to find her Pokemon. Alleyway Espurr were common, and she caught a small female. Although Espurr does not enjoy battling, she does enjoy homemade (free) food, long naps, and warm baths, all of which Lupe gives her. She is Lupe's least-used Pokemon, though is one of her strongest. : Wartortle :: Wartortle was a Pokemon given to Lupe by Professor Sycamore. When Lupe recieved him, he was just a Squirtle. Lupe had him evolve during a fight inside of a restaurant. Wartortle is lazy, and keeps inside of his Pokeball unless Lupe is giving him food. He does not participate much in battles, though this is because Lupe does not need him as much as her other Pokemon. He has no particular talent, though he is fast for his weight. : Hawlucha :: Hawlucha is a Pokemon that Lupe caught before challenging Grant's Gym. Hawlucha lives up to her name, as she loves fighting and loves her Trainer. She is a bit of a showoff. Although shorter than regular Hawlucha, she is more muscular, and shows off her muscles to other Flying- and Fighting-Types to brag. Sometimes, whenever she is outside of her Pokeball, she mimics Lupe's body movements behind her. : Tyrunt :: Tyrunt is a Pokemon that Lupe has sent to Professor Sycamore to take care of. She revived him from a Fossil, thinking he was going to be something much bigger and fiercer. Instead, Tyrunt acts like a human baby and a weakling. He refuses to hunt for his food, and likes it when Lupe feeds him milk through a bottle. Lupe, annoyed that it is not the fierce killer she has heard from other Trainers, left him with Sycamore. Category:Character